


But By Iron

by punk_rock_yuppie



Series: Golden Chains From Star to Star [4]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, blood mention, slight blood kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Shut up,” Adam snaps, and Lawrence obeys. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	But By Iron

**Author's Note:**

> Some random smut with some random blood kink (very small, not gorey). Enjoy!

“Shut up,” Adam snaps, and Lawrence obeys. Adam is wrestling with his own shirt, struggling to yank it off his body and getting tangled in the sleeves. Lawrence doesn’t reach up to help, as he knows Adam will just shove him away. Lawrence’s arms sit limp at his sides and he simply stares up in awe at Adam. Adam who evidently had an awful day work and is now taking out his frustration on Lawrence— in the best way possible.

Lawrence had gotten home early and had plans to catch up on some mindless television before starting dinner, but Adam obviously had a very different idea. Adam had crashed into the apartment and slammed the door shut behind him. He had dropped his bag by the door, hung his camera on the coat rack, and stalked over the Lawrence. Without a word, Adam had climbed into Lawrence’s lap and started kissing him furiously.

Lawrence is brought out of his reverent daze by Adam slapping him lightly upside the head. Adam’s face is drawn in tight, angry lines. Lawrence is sure he’ll get an earful over dinner or before bed explaining _why_ Adam is so amped up, but Lawrence truly doesn’t care right now.

Adam has finally managed to get his shirt off and has tossed it across the room. Adam only fumbles with the buttons on Lawrence’s shirt, not bothering to peel the whole thing off. Lawrence continues to sit back as Adam takes and keeps control. Adam makes quick work of Lawrence’s pants; he undoes the button and zipper, and yanks the pants and boxers down just far enough to expose Lawrence’s cock.

Adam stares for a moment, as he always does, and Lawrence feels his dick swell under the gaze. Adam grins, animalistic and eager. Adam stands and takes off his own pants, allows his boxers to pool around his ankles before climbing back into Lawrence’s lap.

Lawrence takes in the scent of Adam as he leans to grab the lube not-so-hidden in their coffee table drawer. Adam smells like cigarettes and sweat and coffee, typical for a day on the town taking pictures. Lawrence watches in silence as Adam prepares himself, as Adam fucks himself in Lawrence’s lap.

Adam has one hand braced on Lawrence’s shoulder; the other is three fingers deep in his own ass. Adam fucks himself angrily, forcefully, _fast_. Lawrence knows Adam is going to feel the stretch, that it’s going to hurt. But Lawrence also knows that Adam is well aware of what he wants and what he can take, so Lawrence puts up no protest.

He only raises his hands and plants them on Adam’s hips to guide him. Adam’s body tenses as he slides down on Lawrence’s cock. Adam’s previously occupied hand comes to rest on Lawrence’s other shoulder, staining the soft gray shirt with lube. Adam rolls his hips, rising up just slightly before sinking down again. Lawrence stays silent at Adam’s command, and isn’t sure he could speak even if he wanted to. Adam is _tight_ , and _hot_ around him.

Adam grumbles as he fucks himself on Lawrence; he mumbles about work, and traffic, and _“so many stupid fucking people, shit, shit!”_ Lawrence’s grip on Adam tightens as their movements grow faster, as Adam rides his cock with desperation.

Adam digs his knees into the couch and grinds his body down, rutting against Lawrence. His breath is hot and rapid against Lawrence’s face and Adam doesn’t care. He doesn’t care about the handprint shaped stain on Lawrence’s shirt, or the way his nails are digging, probably painfully, into Lawrence’s neck.

Lawrence doesn’t care, either. In all honesty, he loves when Adam does this—when Adam takes complete control and absolutely uses Lawrence. There’s nothing harsh about it except for the rush of pleasure they both get. Lawrence holds Adam by the hips and fucks up into him in return for Adam’s slowing thrusts.

Adam lets out a choked moan and he surges forward to kiss Lawrence. The kiss is short-lived as Adam bites at Lawrence instead, sucking on Lawrence’s lower lip.

The couch is shaking with the force of Lawrence’s thrusts. Adam has his still lube-sticky hand braced on the wall behind the couch as he matches the force and speed.

“Fuck, Lawrence, fuck, c’mon.” Adam growls.

Lawrence can feel his orgasm building, and he can’t hold back the grunts, moans, gasps. He can’t form any real words but he gasps against Adam’s mouth when they kiss again. Adam freezes, his body going rigid and strained; Adam sinks his teeth into Lawrence’s lower lip again as he comes.  Adam moans into Lawrence’s mouth and bites harder, because he just can’t help himself. Adam shudders, the last of his come shooting onto Lawrence’s chest, when he tastes copper in his mouth.

Lawrence finally swears, though it comes out as little more than a grunt with the way Adam is practically hooked on his lip. He tastes blood in his mouth and is fairly certain a small bit trickles down the side of his mouth. Adam’s soft sigh and shudder push Lawrence over the edge, and then he’s coming inside Adam as he licks the blood off his lips.

Lawrence’s grip is so tight on Adam’s hips it will most certainly leave bruises, but neither of them care. Lawrence laps at Adam’s lips, tasting his own blood. Finally, their bodies come to a stop. They continue kissing even as the high fades. Adam, still in charge, eventually kisses a bit softer, a bit more relaxed.

Adam breaks away with a grin. “Sorry,” he mumbles.

Lawrence laughs. “For taking advantage of me without so much as a ‘hello,’ or for splitting my lip?” Lawrence’s arms move to wrap around Adam’s waist.

Adam shrugs. “Both? I’m not really sorry, you know.” He teases. He pushes the sweaty strands of hair out of his face, then Lawrence’s. “People are so stupid.” He adds offhandedly.

“So you said,” Lawrence agrees with a nod. He runs his tongue over the cut in his lips with a grin. “That’s going to leave a mark, you know.”

Adam rolls his eyes. “Oh boo-hoo, now all those nurses will really know you’re taken, what a fucking shame.” There’s a distinct lack of venom in Adam’s voice, and it causes a rush of affection in Lawrence. Lawrence kisses Adam again, even as it sparks pain in his lower lip. Adam laughs into the kiss. His arms settle around Lawrence’s neck. When they pull back from the kiss, Adam looks dazed and happy, and Lawrence is sure he has a similar expression in place.


End file.
